Take The Long Way Home
by HaloHunter89
Summary: The greatest ironies of life: having the right person at the wrong time, having the wrong person when the time is right, and finding out that you love someone after that person walks out of your sight. [AU] [NO ZA] Caryl
1. Chapter 1

Carol let out a breath as she walked into the store. She had no reason to worry here and Ed was gone. She had been more than ready to move away from that place and she regretted not leaving sooner. A fresh start was exactly what she needed. He knew it was what she needed when he'd tried years ago. Carol chewed her lip and pushed those thoughts from her mind and sighed.

She had wrecked that bigger than shit and wasn't even sure where he was anymore. Merle hadn't been any help the few times she had wanted to get ahold of Daryl. Merle blamed her for his brother moving but she knew Daryl had planned on moving for a long time. He would have sooner but she had refused to move. She didn't want to move away from the only place she had ever known or so she told herself. Looking back now Carol knew she was being a coward.

Daryl and her had got more and more serious for a while and when his job was going to take him out of the area he asked her to go. She didn't even give a second though before she told him no. His eyes brows had raised and he had tried to talk to her about it but she had thoroughly shut down any idea of it at all. He had left it alone after that and with time she seen as he found his new place but she never asked where. She watched him pack and she watched him leave.

She had broken up with him before he left saying she didn't think distance would be something they could over come. She was a coward. She knew that more than ever now and she knew he knew it too. She had crushed him and could see it in his eyes even if he had stiffly nodded after his pleas went unanswered. She was scared of the things she had felt for him and she pushed him away. He'd tried for a while after that even after he moved but guarding herself against what she thought was going to happen she still crushed him.

So here she was three years later after the fact and moved away. She had mistakenly fell into a relationship to feel the gap that Daryl had left but no matter how she tried Ed was never what she needed, who she needed. He had been a complete asshole and on more than one occasion showed up at her side job raising hell. Merle had stepped in those times despite his anger with her and shut Ed up and put him out. Carol had been thankful but Merle wasn't one to talk to her after he'd said his piece. She had asked after Ed as sent to jail for his stunt about Daryl but Merle's scowl had deepened in protection of his brother. He'd accused her of wanting to break his heart again and shook his head at her dismissing her.

Licking her lips Carol walked further down the aisle heading for the ice cream. She felt overwhelmed being in a new place and not knowing anyone. Her job didn't start till next Monday and she had an entire week to get her apartment straightened and settled before having to start. It was more time than she needed since her place was already furnished and all she really had was her books and clothes. A few other things but nothing that needed real attention.

"Excuse me ma'am." A very male voice excused slipping past a woman just to her right.

Carol closed her eyes against her traitorous mind. She hated thinking about Daryl on most days cause after that she felt like she heard and seen him everywhere. She felt like she was going crazy on those days. She still loved him and felt his absence like a deep ache that never went away or could be cured. Blowing out a breath Carol opened her eyes and started back down the aisle.

"Grimes." That same voice chuckled, "Lori's ass send you here for some other weird ass craving?"

"Dixon don't joke one day your ass is going to be doing the same thing." Carol's eyes went to the man she could see and he had a Sheriff's outfit on, "She wants, get this, banana pudding and fried chicken!"

A laugh she knew like her own sounded and she searched for the owner, "That right there is some nasty shit."

Carol walked further and sucked in a breath when she seen Daryl. He was standing leaning against the divider in the aisle talking to the man she had been able to see. He had on a black Henley tee-shirt and low slung jeans with boots while he smiled at the man in front of him. He had more facial hair than she remembered and his hair was slightly darker and a bit longer. All in all he looked like sin standing there and she felt her heart hammering so hard against her chest she felt sick.

The man slapped Daryl on the chest and stepped closer to him, "Lori wants your ass at the house one night for dinner." Daryl shook his head and chuckled, "She aint giving up on the godfather thing."

Daryl grimaced, "Man I aint to sure about that shit."

"Lori is."

With that the man walked away and Daryl's eyes followed him and Carol's heart was surely bruising her ribs. The last time she had talked to him had been a fight that was more her saying things and him looking at her in confusion. His head turned suddenly and those eyes that haunted her dreams landed on her. His head tilted to the side before he was walking for her. Panic set in but she kept herself in place knowing that he wasn't about to let her get away from him this time.

Carol gave him a small smile causing the side of his mouth to lift, "Merle said you moved..." His voice was the same rough cadence that she craved. The second he was close enough to her he pulled her to him in a hug. His mouth brushed her ear, "Breathe Carol you look like you're gonna be sick."

Sucking in a breath his scent enveloped her and she wanted to cry. She had forgotten how soothing his scent was and how much she missed it. Fisting her hands in the back of his shirt she hugged him tighter. He pulled back and looked down at her buggy, "I'm guessing this is an ice cream run."

Carol nodded a slight laugh leaving her, "Yeah, yeah it is."

Daryl stepped back from her putting distance between them. Distance that she wished to close so desperately. He wasn't looking at her like he had last time but instead he had a slight smile.

"You look good." His voice was deeper and his eyes were bright.

Carol's smile widened, "You do too, I didn't know you lived here."

Daryl's eyes went around them and he moved for someone as they slipped past him. He glanced at her and at her empty buggy,"Where you staying Carol?"

"Over on Maple at the apartments there." Her voice was softer and she met his eyes, "I've been here for all of five minutes it feels."

Daryl nodded, "Get something to eat with me?"

Carol shook her head, "I'm not in the mood to set in somewhere and eat."

Daryl shrugged, "All the same I'll get us take out then."

Nodding along, "I can do that."

Daryl turned her with a firm hand on her shoulder and she started towards the front of the store with him. She seen more than a few heads turn and look at the them and she had to wonder if it was weird seeing him with someone. She knew he was a private person or maybe he was dating someone and seeing him walking with another woman was hot gossip. She couldn't say she would be surprised about it. He was an amazing person with a huge heart that just so happened to be gorgeous.

Stepping outside she watched as the pulled his cigarettes out and lit one as he pulled his sun glasses down. "What are you hungry for besides ice cream?"

Carol grinned, "I don't even know what all is here. I've not got out and explored. I got into town last night."

Daryl looked down at her and she wished she could see his eyes. "You riding with me or you following?"

He was already walking and she seen him heading straight for the motorcycle in the parking lot. Her mind raced as she remembered all the times she had clung to him racing down the roads. Sucking in a breath she followed him just as he swung his leg over the bike. He looked up at her and shrugged out of his leather jacket handing it to her. Carol shook her head and he nodded at her not taking no for an answer.

"Its fall woman. Your ass is going to freeze without it."

"And you?"

Daryl smiled but was starting the bike, "I run hot."

Carol grinned at him and shrugged the jacket on his scent thick and hot around her. Carol balanced herself on his shoulder and straddled the bike sliding up next to him. She tried to keep a little space between them but his hands came down gripping at her knees and jerked her forward and up against him tightly.

She didn't even watch where they were going as he took off but instead just enjoyed the feeling of being close to him again. It was a stroke of luck that she seen him today. This was a much larger city and chances were she might never have run into him. Her fingers laced together over his lower stomach and she pressed her face into his back as his body leaned with the curves.

Carol frowned when they pulled into small road a distance from the town from what she could tell. Carol noticed the mail box and felt her heart start to beat heavily again and her arms tightened around him and she felt his stomach move with silent laughter.

He came to a stop on the last of the drive way and security lights shined down on them catching their motion. Just as Daryl stood up a long baying howl washed over them and Daryl whistled. Carol watched as a large dog trotted towards them his entire body shaking from side to side as he made his way for Daryl.

"He wont bite." He chuckled his hands hitting on the dogs side and causing his entire body to move.

"What kind is he?"

Daryl kneeled and looked up at her as the dog's head went over his shoulder, "Bloodhound, names Fitz."

Carol smiled and took a step forward getting the dogs attention as she ran her hand down his back feeling his skin move with her. Daryl laughed at her face and shook his head and stood back up whistling again and Fitz took off for the porch.

"This is your place?" Carol questioned her eyes trying to see as much as she could despite the dark. It figured he would have a place that was further away from town and surrounded by the woods.

"No I brought you to a strangers house." He snorted. His keys jingled as he unlocked the door. She stepped through and at her look he smiled, "You got that look Carol. I aint up to anything but you didn't want to eat in somewhere and said take out."

"I know. Just surreal seeing you." Her voice was soft again.

He nodded tossing his keys onto the table by the door. Fitz barreled past her knocking her forward and she shrieked causing the dog to bark. Daryl started through the house and returned with the phone jerking his head towards a room off to the side. Carol shrugged out of his jacket and followed him into the living room.

The fireplace commanded attention and she walked over her eyes taking in the work. "You and Merle built this place didn't you?"

Daryl looked over at her and nodded, "Yeah, started soon after I moved. I bought the property before I moved."

His face changed and he looked off and she knew what he was saying not needing more. He had bought this place in hopes to build a home for them. Instead he'd built a home and what she could tell was by himself. There were a few things around but for the most part the house was predominately male without a woman's touch anywhere.

"What do you want to eat?" His voice was back to normal.

She looked over her shoulder and seen his eyes locked on to her in the same way they done when they had dated. He was reading her better than she could him. He was leaned back but his face was closed off, he wasn't showing his emotions. He was happy to see her that much was clear but she knew there was more. Daryl was a man of few words but many emotions.

"What is good?" She turned and set on the floor against the table in front of him.

Daryl sighed, "Can't you ever just say one thing or the other?" At her look he smiled, "I suppose not. I should have known as much."

Carol grinned and listened as he called their food in and closed her mouth at his sharp look when she offered to pay for her food. It felt good to be back around him and she was enjoying it for as long as it lasted. He was going to remember here soon just how she had done him when she was more of a coward than a woman. She didn't eve trust her own emotions and left the one man she would love for the rest of her life.

They fell into easy conversation like they'd never been apart and Carol found herself laughing at the things she had missed. She told him about how things were after he left and he listened to her every word as if it wasn't painful. She was shocked to find out he knew she had started dating Ed but he didn't say anything rude to her about it.

He grabbed up the dishes from eating and started through the house and Carol moved to follow him. Fitz was trailing him as well and Carol could imagine what his nights consisted of watching him and his dog. Daryl walked straight for a large bowl and raked her left overs straight into the plate since his was clean.

Daryl excused himself and disappeared down the hall saying he needed the restroom and Carol shook her head. It was a little overwhelming being around him again. She didn't think in a million years that when she seen him again he'd even speak to her again but she should have known better.

Moving to the sink she started washing the few dishes and setting them up to dry.

"You don't need to do that." His voice was low.

Carol looked at him, "I know."

She studied him and couldn't shake the feeling he was holding back from saying something. He looked off before she could get a good read on him and he started chewing his thumb nail. He was nervous. It was the only thing she could get a read on.

"You know I didn't think you'd ever speak to me again." His voice had a slight pain in it.

Carol walked towards him till she was right there, "I think that was a mutual though. I was sure you'd walk the other way when I seen you."

He chuckled, "You know better than that. I was never able to walk away." Carol frowned and he shook his head, "Wasn't my choice woman."

She sighed, "I'm not blaming you Daryl. Hell I don't even hold you responsible for any of it. You tried and...I...I was a complete bitch to you about it."

He snorted, "Carol I aint ever seen a day where you were a bitch."

"Merle would disagree."

Daryl shrugged, "Merle has always been of a different mind about things."

Carol smiled, "Your brother is a jackass."

He barked out a laugh and nodded, "My brother is but then that is his best quality." He made a face, "At least that don't catch like the clap."

Daryl grabbed her hand and pulled her through the house and she swallowed not sure where he was going. The sound of thunder in the distance made her panic at the thought of riding in the rain on the bike. Daryl looked at her and smirked as he pushed his back door open and stepped out on to his porch.

Carol sucked in a breath and stood next to him watching the lightning in the distance. With each flash she got a glimpse of the back yard and with each look her heart ached. She had told him things she wanted when they had been together and it looked like it had all manifested in and around his place some how.

Daryl set on the swing that was there his boot rocking him steady as he looked over the yard watching the storm. "Whenever you're ready to leave let me know."

Carol didn't want to leave. She never wanted to be apart from him. Seeing him again and falling back into every thing so easily let her see how empty her life had been without him. The hole that was her heart after he left had ached and she had fooled herself the entire time until now.

Carol set down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder as his fingers drummed the back of the swing. "I'm sorry for what it is worth."

Daryl looked down at her and frowned, "What are you apologizing for? Carol the rain aint your damn fault."

She laughed, "I'm talking about how I ended things without explaining anything to you and just pushing you away."

He sighed, "That aint just on you Carol." He blew out a breath, "I could have kept trying. I could have done a lot of things but I let you get your way."

Carol leaned into him more as the wind picked up, "So you don't hate me?"

Daryl glared down at her, "Hate you? Fuck no. I missed the fuck out of you but never hated you."

Carol set up and looked at him her eyes shining, "I missed you too Daryl."

Carol was chewing her lip as they drove towards her place. They had changed topics after she apologized and he had talked to her about his job and she found out he hadn't done much other than work. He did mention the man from the store and she discovered it was his friend Rick. He had bitched about Lori wanting to put some kind of trust in him with their kid if something was ever to happen to her and Rick. All she really knew was that Lori and Rick were having a little boy.

He hadn't mentioned any women in his life and she was secretly glad. Sure she had dated Ed but in truth she never felt any real connection to the man. How could she when her heart had picked up and moved without her? So she let a spark of hope burn heavy through her blood that she could repair what was done and that he would want the same thing. Carol looked over at him and he shifted gears cracking his window and bitching about the rain.

"Did they who you would be working with?"

Carol nodded, "Andrea Harris."

Daryl nodded, "Think you'll like her."

Carol frowned as they neared her apartment and looked at him, "Daryl." She waited till he parked to speak, "Do you want to do something or get out some time?"

He smirked drumming his fingers on his steering wheel, "You asking me out Carol?"

Blushing she licked her lips, "Yes."

He looked over at her unsnapping his seat belt and opening the door. She watched him walk around the truck as he pulled his leather jacket it off again. By the time he was to her door he was soaked. Pulling her door open he handed her the jacket and she covered herself with it and he pulled her from the truck and walked her to her door. Carol swallowed feeling her nerves picking up like the first time he had ever done this same thing.

Looking up at him she blushed again and pushed her door open. The rain was still hitting him as he looked up and brushed his hair back from his face, "Where do you want to go if we get out? Or do?" His voice was smooth in the thunder and storm.

Carol smiled, "Well you are the local...what do you suggest?"

His face changed but she couldn't read it before it was gone, "You letting me pick?" Nodding her head he smirked, "What day?"

Carol wanted to say in the morning but held back and shrugged, "The next day your off." SHe grabbed his hand pulling him out of the rain and into her house, "You're going to get sick."

He shrugged, "I'll be out in this shit likely tomorrow too."

Carol scribbled her number down and thrust it at him, "Call me on your next day off and we'll do something. Whatever it is you got in mind."

He chuckled, "I'll see ya Carol." She backed away but he caught her wrist jerking her forward and slamming into his soaked chest. She hissed at the wet material but his body was warm despite the water. His face buried in her hair and she felt him breathe deeply. "I gotta go, got work in the morning."

Carol nodded and watched him go. She felt better about her move the more she thought about it and her chest swelled. It wasn't just luck that she had stumbled up on him. She felt like something had really intervened and guided them back to each other. Carol walked through the house and shrugged his leather jacket off forgetting that she had it on. She couldn't wait to hear from him and find out what he had planned for them. She looked around her quiet apartment and sighed, at least he was going home to Fitz.

Daryl was her home and she felt like for once things were working out and she could finally face the day. She was stubborn and had made all the mistakes one life could take before taking the long road home too him. Daryl she suspected had waited her out knowing her better than she even knew herself. But now that she was here she was going to hold for everything she was worth. She loved Daryl Dixon more than she would ever be able to fully explain to the man himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol had made it through most of the week and Daryl had been right, she did like Andrea. She was funny woman with a quick wit that was just as quick to give shit than take it. She had made the transition for Carol easy when she got to her job and things were smooth the rest of the week. She didn't really have a hard job considering how much she loved kids but it could wear on your nerves at times.

The bell dinged letting them know someone had stepped through the door and Carol looked up seeing a willowy brunette glide across the room. She was all smiles and baby bump looking like the epitome of happy.

"Can I help you?"

Brown eyes turned on her and the woman smiled, "You must be the new girl Andrea was telling me about." She walked closer to her and smiled, "I'm Lori Grimes."

The name Grimes slammed through her mind and she connected the dots realizing this must be Rick's wife and the woman Daryl had been talking about. Carol nodded at her and introduced herself.

"Is Andrea around?" Lori was still smiling at her.

Carol motioned to the back just as Andrea came through the door towards them her blonde hair pushed back, "Carol how in the hell have we managed this week?"

Carol knew what she was talking about and cringed, "One of the mothers said the day care down the road shut down and that left us."

Andrea sighed, "We'll need to hire someone else at this rate."

"Amy." Lori shrugged her shoulders, "You said she was coming in for the summer anyways."

Andrea smiled and clapped her hands, "Problem solved! Now what do I owe this pleasure of a visit?"

Lori blew out a breath and shook her head, "I need your help with something."

Carol set down at the table away from them giving them privacy but both women set at her table. If they weren't concerned then she wouldn't dwell on it either. She let her mind drift while they talked about Rick and his job. Carol's mind went back to Daryl and she smiled to herself at just the mere thought of him.

She had ran into him two days after initially seeing him and she a moment of panic thinking that he was actually mad despite him saying he wasn't. The guilt of her having dated Ed while they were apart. He hadn't said anything to her about but she knew that Merle would have told him and that it would have hurt him. It seemed that was around the time she had stopped hearing about the youngest Dixon even coming into town.

When she had seen him though he had stepped out of his truck at the gas pumps as Fitz set in the front. Carol had smiled at seeing the dog with him and walked over causing Fitz's head to appear hanging out the window. Daryl had turned his head and watched her as she rubbed all over him and she smiled back at him.

They had talked and she found out he was heading out-of-town to help a neighboring town with a missing persons. Fitz was a registered search and rescue and Daryl was one of the best trackers there was. He knew these mountains and the woods in general and it aided him in his job. He had pulled her into him and gave her a hug his body completely enveloping hers and he promised to come see her first thing when he got back in town.

"I need help with Daryl." Lori growled, "He's resisting!"

Andrea set back and smiled, "Why in the world would he listen to me Lori. I piss that man off more than I do anything."

Carol looked between them and swallowed hoping she wasn't about to hear she was working with one of Daryl's exes or something along those lines. She wasn't sure she could look at Andrea every day even if she was a nice woman if she knew she had been with Daryl.

"Oh don't give me that." Lori waved her hands, "You speak Dixon or something."

Andrea leaned up, "Just because me and him are friends that don't mean that Daryl will listen to me."

Lori eyed her, "You're telling me you've been hanging around that man since he moved here and nothing is going on with you two?" Her face told them both exactly what she thought about it, "There isn't a woman around here that would believe that."

"I don't give a shit if they believe it or not." Andrea sighed.

"How many women have approached him only to dismissed without a thought." Lori smiled triumphantly, "All but you. So either he's with you or that man is gay."

Andrea busted out laughing, "Daryl is far from gay."

Lori nodded, "So you can help me then?"

"No and no." Andrea set up, "Hell Carol here would have more luck talking to the man as I would."

Lori smiled at her briefly before she was looking at Andrea again. Both of them apparently weren't aware she knew Daryl or she was sure they wouldn't have been talking so much in front of her.

"Listen Lori I'm really just his friend."

"YOU stayed at his house even Rick knows that." Lori laughed.

Andrea nodded, "I did." She grinned even wider, "His brother was in town." Lori's eyes widened and Carol smiled looking down at her hands her anxiety disappearing. "Yeah that is right Lori me and his brother are...well I'm not sure what we are."

Lori sighed, "SO you don't think you can help me? He refuses to come to the house cause he knows I'll rope him into a birthday party or mention the stuff about being a godfather."

Andrea licked her lips, "I can let you in his house while he's not there and you can set things up for when he gets back home. Lori I'm warning you though if a lot of people there he is going to blow a fuse."

Carol's cell phone chirped and she looked down see she had a missed call. Unlocking her phone she seen it was Daryl and stood excusing herself from them. Walking a short ways away she called him back and he answered on the second ring his voice was breathless and she frowned.

"You alright? You sound funny."

He grunted and then she heard a door shut, "Fine."

Carol's eyes went back over to the bickering women and she smiled, "How has your day been?"

"Fuckin' hot."

Carol could hear him downing something to drink and then his panting breath met her ears again. She swallowed fighting back vivid memories to go with that sound. "Did you find the girl who went missing?"

"Yeah I'm back in town." She heard him moving around and then water turning on, "Listen I gotta get this shit off me but what time do you get off?"

Carol looked at the clock and then at Andrea. Lori was dominating her attention mostly but she seen her eyes go to her briefly and then she smiled. "I have an hour and half."

"I'll pick you up." His voice was and breathing was evening out.

Carol nodded, "Alright...what are we doing?"

She heard him laugh, "I want to take you out Carol."

She looked down her body and frowned, "I'm not dressed for that...in fact I'm disgusting."

"So I'll take you to your house first then." He chuckled and then got off the phone with her.

Carol looked at her phone and smiled and walked back over to them. Her eyes kept going to the clock causing Andrea to look at her. Lori ended up staying and just talking to them and she realized she was a sweet woman, a bit hormonal but that was to be expected. Andrea and her were both funny causing her to laugh and relax while her nerves threatened to swallow her.

Daryl pulled up and smirked at the bright sign that hung above the door as he pushed it open. He muttered to himself a silent "Shit." and walked forward when Lori Grimes turned and seen him. He had avoided her for the most part since she had doing some shit Rick was calling nesting. He had no clue what the fuck the woman was thinking wanting him to be the one to take over raising that kid if something happened to her and Rick. First person ever who would willingly hand over a kid to a Dixon that was for damn sure.

"Daryl!" Lori pushed herself up and walked towards him.

He nodded at her and she smiled brightly as Andrea appeared a crease on her eyebrow. He leaned against the wall next to the door and smirked figuring Carol had heard a great deal of gossip from these two if Lori had been here any length of time.

"Something wrong Daryl?" Andrea looked confused and he shook his head at her. "You never stop by here really. Something going on or you need something?"

His eyes lifted just as Carol walked from the back and his eyes lit with amusement able to see the glitter clinging to her skin even from the distance he was at. Carol hadn't seen him yet and Lori was fawning over him trying to mother him like usual and he shifted away from her.

"Damn it woman." He growled as she tried to smooth his hair. "Go mother Rick."

Lori huffed and put her hands on her hips, "Stop being so sassy Daryl."

Andrea covered her mouth and Carol finally looked up seeing him. Her face reddened slightly and she smiled broadly at him causing a smile of his own to appear. Andrea looked at him for a second then followed his eyes seeing Carol getting her stuff.

"You know our sweet Carol here Daryl?" Andrea prodded as she neared.

He just shot her a look and nodded. Understanding dawned in her eyes and she nodded along with him. He knew Merle had mentioned Carol in front of Andrea a few times. Nothing concrete or really anything that had happened, just that there was a Carol.

"Carol why didn't you say you knew Daryl?" Andrea was smiling at her and he could see the curiosity blooming in both women as Carol finally got to them.

She shrugged at them and then side stepped Lori, "You didn't ask."

"How would we know to ask?" Lori arched a brow.

Carol gave a small smile and opened the door letting him slip out, "I'll see you next week."

Carol followed Daryl to his truck and he was glad he got her to agree for him to come get her. The temperature for today was in the hundreds and she had walked earlier. She would have melted down before ever getting to her place.

"Lori seems nice and so is Andrea." Carol commented when he unlocked her door.

He felt eyes on him and looked over his shoulder as he held the door open for her seeing Andrea and Lori both watching him. He groaned and shook his head flipping them both off and shutting her door. Walking around and getting in he didn't say anything til he started the truck and was away from the scrutiny of both women.

"They can be." He shook his head, "Lori can wear you the fuck out talking and Andrea gives Merle shit so it works out."

Carol laughed, "I'd like to see any woman give Merle shit."

Daryl shifted gears and pushed his hair back from his forehead, "He don't know what the fuck to say when she starts that shit with him. Seen her shut his ass on more than one occasion."

Carol looked at him and nodded, "I've only seen one other person shut him up and that was you."

Daryl grimaced at the memories of them fighting when he'd finally push Daryl to far and he'd snap. They were quiet the rest of the way to her place and she let them in as he laughed at the glitter that was also on her back.

"Laugh all you want Dixon but it's in your truck now."

He eyed her and grimaced then shrugged, "Never in the passenger seat anyways."

He slumped into her couch as she disappeared down the hall and he heard the shower start. It all felt familiar and he shook his head. It felt like when they had first started seeing each other all over again. This time though they knew each other and weren't awkward like they had been around each other. They'd had a life together at one point and she knew him better than anyone. He wasn't sure if he could same for knowing her better than anyone anymore. He thought he had before every thing had happened but she had thrown him for a loop leaving him like that and almost refusing to talk to him afterwards.

He had been numb after that and he was sick of it. Him and Merle had fought more than than ever after all that shit happened but his brother had looked over Carol while he had moved. She had been doing good and he was happy for her despite the deep aching hollow feeling in his chest. The real pain hadn't started though until Merle told him that Carol had started dating another man. He had stopped going to that town altogether knowing that if he seen them together he'd be done.

Daryl chewed his lip and leaned his head back his mind digging out every piece of hurt it could find and making him swallow. He'd been a miserable bastard those first couple of months after that and even worse while he was finishing his house. Merle didn't know the details or why he picked certain shit he had but he knew and even though he wanted it all it hurt him. He had built the house that they had laid in bed talking about at night. Even walking through that house despite her having never been in it when it felt like she was there. It was the only real comfort he had.

Merle had tried to push women on him and that just caused more fights between them. He didn't want some fucking whore or some woman to replace Carol. He wanted Carol. He loved her. You couldn't just up and replace a love like that as if it had never been there. Merle didn't get that. His brother had avoided relationships for the better part of his life and thought women were expendable. He couldn't understand the hurt Daryl had felt in her absence that eventually turned to numbness.

The shower cut off and he looked up at the sound of foot falls but he seen no sign off her so he let his head drop back. He smiled to himself when he smelt that familiar smell that always appeared after her showers. Breathing deeply he let it soak in and relaxed. This could be a second chance for them and he wanted that. He wanted it more than anything he was tired of being alone and without her.

"Daryl is there anything specific I should be wearing?"

Opening his eyes he was met with the sight of her in a light peach robe that clung to her wet body. He swallowed and shrugged, "Wear what you want."

Carol shook her head and walked further into the room. The evening light hit her figure and he could just barely see through the fabric of her robe. He didn't think she realized that and part of him wanted to look away but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She was more beautiful than his memories could do her justice. He felt his cock jerk in his jeans and chewed his lip as he fought to keep from showcasing his arousal.

She eyed him and then nodded, "Well alright then. I'll figure it out then." She grinned at him and spun on her heel.

Daryl chuckled prompting her to look over her shoulder at him. His eyes were sliding up her long legs over her ass and further before meeting her eyes. He knew the look in her eyes and had to adjust his pants before he done something he was going to regret. He didn't want to push her but fuck he missed her. She swallowed and took off down the hall quickly and he let his head fall back again.

His mind refused to let him relax and he growled as thoughts of Ed entered his mind. He knew the man but couldn't place his face at all. Merle called him a cock sucking bastard every time someone mentioned him. He knew Merle had it out with Ed once before over Carol when he seen Ed about to slap Carol. The mere thought of the man putting his hands on her made him want to choke him out but to think he'd hit her just sent rage pulsing through him. He couldn't fathom someone wanting to mar Carol's beautiful face or spirit.

Setting up more when he heard he coming back down the hall he licked his lips at the sight of her legs. She chose a summer dress that was hitting just above her knees and fit her curves perfectly like it was made for her. He stood up and stretched his back popped and she cringed looking at him shaking her head. He grinned and she slapped his stomach lightly and opened her door as she slipped her shoes on.

"You going to tell me where we're going now?" Carol smiled.

Daryl focused back on her face and let out a breath, "They serve food."

Carol grinned at him and shrugged, "Fine next time you hound me for answers I'll remember this."

Daryl like the thought of next time and followed her back down the path to his truck. He was hoping they could talk tonight and she would tell him what she wanted. He had talked to her almost every day since seeing her and had even ran into her a few times but it wasn't enough. He missed her more now knowing she was that much closer to him.

Swinging her door open her eyes went to the glitter and she looked at him, "You think this is funny don't you?"

He looked to the seat and then her and leaned over his seat and jerked a shirt from the back swiping the glitter away. The flannel shirt he had grabbed tossed to the back seat and he gave her a look. "That better?" Carol clucked her tongue and got in the truck adjust her dress.

She didn't comment when they took the exit for the interstate and she didn't comment either when they took the exit from there to a familiar place. He swallowed thickly hoping this went good. He hadn't been here many times and the time he had been it was with her. Carol turned and smiled at him as she started noticing things and recognizing the area. Her eyes lit up and the smile that bloomed across her face as the restaurant came into view was worth it even if this didn't work.

"Last time I was here was with you." her voice was soft.

Daryl pulled in and nodded putting the truck in park and killing the engine. "Same."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes at the end...**

8 Months Later

Carol smirked as she watched Daryl evade Lori in his own living room. The woman was persistent as she smiled holding her son in her arms trying to corner him. Rick walked in the kitchen with her and leaned against the bar and laughed when Daryl shot him an exasperated look that clearly said get your wife.

"You think he already knows he's gonna lose this fight?" Rick questioned.

Carol smiled, "Yeah."

"She's been dead set on getting him to hold Carl since she finally got him to agree about the god parent stuff." Rick looked at her for a moment and then back to Daryl, "You know..." He shook his head, "He never gave names or ever said much but he did talk about you..."

Carol looked over at his words and raised her brow, "He isn't big on talking about things."

"Oh I know that but what he did say I got why he never dated and turned down the blind dates Lori tried like crazy to set him up on." Rick grinned at her, "Didn't know the woman I was meeting those months ago was the same woman he'd talked about those times but I'm glad y'all found each other again."

Both looked back towards the living room at the sound of an exasperated huff and seen Daryl holding Carl. He was glaring at Lori but she was all smiles not bothered by his glare in the slightest.

"When does that brother of yours get here?" Lori prodded as they walked for the kitchen.

Carol snorted as soon as Daryl moved to her and forced the baby on her. It wasn't that he wasn't good with kids...it was the opposite really. She just kept smiling at him and seen a flush race up his neck.

"Should be here soon." Daryl spoke looking over his shoulder at her.

Carol smiled down at Carl just as soon as she heard the entryway door open. Merle's voice was loud as ever and Carl's little face scrunched up demanding silence or there was fit to be had.

"Shit brother you didn't tell me everyone and their fucking mother was going to be here." Merle huffed.

Daryl flipped him off and pulled himself up on the counter leaning back against the cabinets. Carol moved to stand between his legs and he spread them letting his thighs rest against her ribs. Carol snuggled in closer as she fed Carl.

Carol let her mind drift as they all talked around her. It had been a long eight months with a lot of ups and downs. The night he'd taken her out to eat being one. It started so good but turned into a fight when she had snapped at him unintentionally. He'd kept his composure while they ate but she seen the storm brewing in his eyes. He was livid with her then it was her luck, always her bad luck, that had Ed in the parking lot with his buddies from work.

He seen her first not knowing who Daryl was and that didn't go smooth. He'd sneered at her and then came on to her as Daryl stepped behind her shrugging his leather jacket on. Ed left that night with more than words from Daryl and she was sure that his jaw felt the hit he'd taken for more than a few weeks. His "friends" didn't even try to defend him all stepping aside as Daryl laid him out flat in that parking lot.

Carol had been stunned into silence when Daryl had hit Ed with such ease. She didn't think the man warranted a hit despite his words and she had told Daryl he'd over reacted. His look had been ice and she knew that it was more than just his words. It was her having dated him and their past haunting his eyes and their date.

It wasn't all bad and they'd got their shit together soon after that. She hated when he was called away for work even though he was never really far. She was a this place more and more despite the relationship never getting physical. Something always came up or someone was in the way. But when those walls had been cracked Carol felt like a drug addict searching for her next hit the second their bodies had met as one again. His touch had been the electric beat of her body and she craved everything about him and more. It made them careless and they had more than a few close calls of getting caught in a few places.

It didn't take long for Daryl to insist she move in with him. He seemed annoyed that she would pay for an apartment and never be there when she was always at his place. Even when he was at work or with his brother. She relented and then things progressed from there. Things were smooth but the next speed bump came in the form of his very outspoken brother.

Merle wasn't her biggest fan at the time. She had hurt Daryl and Merle seen it as a threat to his brother. He took it serious and kept her on her toes with his snide comments and remarks about her changing her mind soon and just up and disappearing. Nothing she said or Daryl had reassured his brother...and really it wasn't their place to coddle him and make him feel better. Daryl had told her as much and told her he'd get the fuck over it in time that Merle was his brother but he wasn't in his relationship. Just like Daryl had said over time when she hadn't hurt Daryl and made no move to leave him Merle started to thaw towards her.

Andrea and Lori had become fast friends with Carol amazed that she was the reason he'd refused women for so long. She had learned that more than a few women had tried religiously to capture and tame Daryl but he had always rebuffed them not interested. He never gave a reason why to anyone, well besides Rick it seemed. They had just assumed that he was either gay or just written off relationships altogether. They never once thought he might still be in love with someone and unable to move on.

"Carol you even listening?" Merle cocked a brow.

Carol smiled shaking her head still looking at Carl, "Sorry what?"

Merle shot Daryl a look and she felt his leg rub against her side causing her to lean more into him. "I asked what the hell is going on?"

Carol looked up seeing that Andrea was there now and smiling with Lori. She looked to Carl and held her arms out and Carol let her take him from her. "I...well...we done something we thought you all should know."

Daryl snorted behind her and she felt his knuckles slide up her spine making her skin break out in goose flesh. Merle was studying her now and then his eyes went to his brother even more calculating. Merle didn't like being left out of the loop when it came to his brother...not at all.

"Well get the fuck on with it." Merle growled.

Andrea slapped his arm, "Stop acting like they are telling us they are both about to die Merle."

"Shut it sugar tits." Merle leered.

Carol lifted her hand setting it on Daryl's knee and Merle's eyes flashed suddenly and he moved around the island in the kitchen towards her. He was quick...quicker than she remembered and had her hand in his iron grip. He was studying her hard before his eyes looked up to his brother who was still setting on the counter.

"You ask or is it done?"

"Done."

Merle shook his head and then barked out a laugh, "Shoulda fuckin' known."

"Well what is it?" Lori was bouncing on her feet looking at them.

Merle didn't turn as he spoke, "Seems my brother and Carol here decided to get married without telling anyone..." His fingers were running over the band on her own hand.

Lori squealed at the same time Andrea did and then Carl was in Rick's arms. Daryl groaned when both women collided with Carol pinning him in place behind her. Carol couldn't understand most of the words coming from their mouths but couldn't help but to laugh. Daryl had asked her three weeks ago and it didn't take her but a second to respond to him eagerly with a yes. She was more than ready to move on with their lives and made it clear she didn't want any kind of wedding. He'd raised a brow at her but she held fast and he nodded to her. Carol took the initiative since he was out-of-town the next day on another call of a lost hunting party and got the marriage license. When he had gotten back she'd didn't spring it on him immediately and gave him a few days to rest before she had climbed in bed telling him.

It didn't take long till they were at the courthouse papers signed and lives changed. She was officially Mrs. Daryl Dixon and with that knowledge came a roaring fire through her that had her dragging him right back to the house. She had all weekend and she had used it almost keep him pinned in that bed the entire time. This had her mind reeling at the other news that they still had and again she felt the drag of his knuckles down her spine and knew he was trying to calm her down as they crowded her.

Daryl shifted behind her and then pushed her out his body sliding off the counter. She held her breath as his entire front rubbed down her back and to her ass where he was pressed intimately now. Daryl nudged her and with a look both women backed up realizing just what they were doing. They were aware that Carol was claustrophobic and it just took a look from him to remind them about it.

Merle was looking at her though and she could swear he was reading her mind. He motioned her towards him and then they were walking for the living room leaving everyone else to trail after them. Daryl was leaning in the door way to the living room drinking slowly from his beer as his heated burned over her body.

"You gonna spill the rest of the shit y'all been up to or do I need to ask his ass?" Merle chuckled.

Carol looked to Daryl and he pushed off the wall and moved towards her. She shifted on her seat and he set down by her his body pressed against hers. She knew he didn't like having attention on him and with that she only smiled when he half dragged her onto him obscuring the view of him mostly.

"We're going to have a baby."

Again the high pitched noises from both women as they pulled her into a hug. Merle wasn't looking at her as she looked over Andrea's shoulder and seen him looking at his brother. Rick was smiling at Daryl talking but it was Merle who was quiet. He didn't say anything negative the rest of the night but Carol was nervous for later. Merle was staying with them and she knew if he had anything to say that'd be when it came out.

She was washing dishes when the smell of the fire met her nose and she smirked. They couldn't resist a fire no matter what. Daryl was spinning his bottle on his thigh and Merle was leaned back looking at the fire.

"You know if it is gonna be a boy or a girl?"

Daryl looked at him briefly, "Have to ask her about all that..."

"You tellin' you're having this kid and don't even know shit about it?" Merle snapped, "You even want the damn thing."

Daryl grit his teeth and his eyes flashed. Carol wanted to intervene but kept quiet standing at the door. Daryl knew she was there but Merle was still oblivious. "You know I goddamn do."

Merle clucked his tongue, "Carol!"

Stepping into the room she moved straight to Daryl's lap and he moved his bottle giving her room to set. Leaning against his chest arm went around her and she looked at his brother. Merle's eyes lost some of their harshness when Daryl's hand slid under her shirt setting against her stomach.

"We wont know the sex until a bit later still." Carol smiled at him. Her hand settled over Daryl's and she ran her fingers over the solid band on his ring finger. "Merle if you have something you wanna say..."

He looked back to the fire and was quiet for a while. Daryl's fingers were tracing patterns over her stomach and she shifted leaning fully back on him. The steady rise and fall of his chest was soothing and she relaxed.

"You know I hated you." Merle was talking low. Carol tensed against him and she felt Daryl stiffen behind her, "You hurt him something awful and you didn't see it but I fucking did." His eyes turned towards her he looked to her stomach and then her face, "I aint saying I hate you now...you're family Carol but don't ever hurt my brother like that again or that kid."

She relaxed against Daryl and met Merle's eyes, "I know I made a mistake Merle and I've owned up to that but I want you both to know something. I love Daryl and I already love our kid more than anything out there. Stop thinking that I'm going to hurt your brother, stop thinking I'm still that woman from years ago."

He smiled at her, "Got fire Carol better hold on to that for when that baby gets here. Aint no Dixon ever entered this world that didn't leave a fucking mark."

Daryl snorted and pressed his lips against her throat just below her ear, "Merle's was a mile wide streak of bullshit."

"Fuck you Darylina." Merle raised his finger at his brother.

Carol smiled and drifted off against Daryl. Things felt settled for once. SHe was happy...really happy. She was with Daryl and they had what they always talked about. They were in a house he'd built from the ground up for them. They had worked through all their shit and were going to give their kid the best life it could ask for. They'd make sure it never experienced the shit Daryl went through as a kid and she'd make sure it was loved and had the family him and Merle were missing.

Carol woke up in the bed as Daryl stripped down the sounds of Merle moving up the stairs and down the hall carrying through the house. He yawned and crawled in bed his body wrapping around hers immediately. Carol snuggled back further into his body and she felt him smile against the back of her neck.

"Merle is already talking about killin' someone if it's a girl." His voice was tired and amused, "I think he's already attached."

"I love you."

"Love you to Carol."

**End Notes: I know a few of you were expecting something different here but I just didn't feel likely what you wanted. This started out as me writing just out of boredom with no direction and the direction it went led me here. I wanted to show that Caryl had come full circle and things were fixed between them and even with Merle. I wanted it be seen that it wasn't exactly roses and candy through the process but that they got there in the end. I hope you still liked it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
